


There's No Such Thing As Fairytales

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: And goddamn so did i, And if you don't like it, As a gift to my sister, Crack, Crack Fic, I'm gonna write this weird ass thing, Listen up nerds, Other, She loves this show, So here's how it's gonna go, This is a, to fulfil my sister's wish, you can leave, you know what this is?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm a world parallel to ours, a boy makes a deal. At the same time, in a country town tucked away in the corner of our own land, a sister and a brother make a wish to the stars.What follows is an adventure that cannot be undone. The fate of the world is set, and a cynical pair of siblings might not be enough to stop it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya. Before you read this, let me explain. This story is a gift to my sister, who lovingly convinced me to wrote this for her out of the goodness of my heart. I gave up writing these types of stories long ago in favor of more concrete tales. But hey, sometimes you need to go back to your roots in order to move forward; and unrealistic inserts are mine.
> 
> Still. She's my sister (hey Syd), so why not?

Sam was sitting on the top bunk, knee deep in a binge of a show he hadn't seen in awhile. Personally, they only returned to the show because of their friend; said friend was watching it for the first time, and Sam would be damned if he let someone beat them in binge watching. So, instead of the usual Supernatural nightly binge, he was watching fairytale characters break curses.  
"Fuck off Felix you fucking shithead," Sam muttered under his breath as season three kicked off.  
On the bottom bunk, Sam's sister, Alex, was absorbed in the same show. She hadn't meant to find herself here. A few nights ago, Sam had been watching the show before bed. Alex had walked by and... It went on a bit from that point.  
There were pictures.  
But now, they were back at their new home, separated by friends and morals and, to be honest, bunk beds.  
For two teenagers who lived in the same household, their lives were completely different; brought together by the rare moment of unity formed.  
At the moment, Alex was contemplating what it would be like to live in the world the show told about. Sam had once done that two, but for a different reason. Alex wanted to yell at the characters for being assholes. Sam wanted to escape.  
But then, it is impossible to tell the true motive of a human being.  
"Sam!" Alex looked up through the gap between the bed and the wall, trying to get her sibling's attention. Shifting their headphones to uncover one ear, Sam looked down.  
"Hm?"  
"Wouldn't it be cool to be in Once Upon A Time?"  
Sam closed their eyes for a second. He's gone down that road of thinking before; and while it did save their life, it wracked their mental state for years. That time was done, it was time to be rational.  
No fairytales.  
Things like Supernatural were much more his speed. Much more realistic.  
"I guess", Sam said, almost unconsciously. They were much more occupied with how much of an asshole Pan was being.  
"I would make so many comments."  
"I'm sure."  
Alex frowned. There wasn't a need to be so off-putting.  
Sam went back to their laptop, ignoring the shaking.

 

It was an earthquake.


	2. Clearing Things Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Author decides to clear some stuff up for their sister, whom this fic is for. Just basic reviews of the two main characters.

Sam: A sixteen year old nonbinary teenager. Sam is well-versed in reading peoples emotions ((mostly from hyperfixating on books about the science of lies)) and is more than prepared to share what they think. They learned the hard way that bottling your emotions can lead to devastating consequences. Likes to retreat to fantastical worlds to cope. Down to Fight. In the story, Sam is the one who takes control in the beginning as they recognize their surroundings. Their approach is more tied to emotions then logic. They're a Hufflepuff for a reason. **Pronouns Used: They/Them and He/Him**

 

Alex: A thirteen year old girl. Alex is terrible at expressing emotion, and instead pours herself onto whatever task is at hand as a distraction. She is readily able to navigate her way through social situations, and is Sam's go-to for advice on interacting with others "properly"; especially when it comes to things like crushes. Is extraordinarily sarcastic, and will absolutely Punch You In The Throat. Particularly hostile and as much of a Slytherin as they come. **Pronouns Used: She/Her**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fanfiction Author has their work deleted multiple times and decides to bullshit their way through the chapter. Enjoy Syd.

Emma was talking with Archie when she got the call.  
She shouldn't have cared. She **couldn't** have cared. But despite the literal two days she'd known the twins, they'd gotten into her head. She needed to make sure they were okay.  
But as Mary-Margret said on the phone, they weren't.  
"The hell do you mean they got in a crash?"  
"I don't know," Mary-Margret's voice came in anxious over the phone as Emma rushed out of the office,"They swerved off the road and they couldn't get out of the way in time and-"  
"Well are they alright," Emma cut her friend off, close to a panic.  
"No no no, they're alright. Whale says they might have a mild case of amnesia but they should wake up soon."  
"Amnesia." Emma stopped in her tracks. "What are they gonna forget?"  
Were they going to forget her?  
~~~  
In the two weeks they had spent at their new house, Sam had already gotten accustomed to the sights and sounds of his room. But the sound of moving around in a downstairs room - which they didn't have - wasn't what first caught his attention. No, what first got their attention was the fact that his body... Wasn't his body. Despite the fact that they used neutral and male pronouns, they knew all too well that they had the body of a female; as did everyone who looked at them.  
But when they woke up, they could tell that something was wrong. There was no weight on his chest, like there should have been. No elastic stretching across their body to support their... assets. It was just... A shirt. And if there was one thing Sam knew, they never slept without a bra.  
There were footsteps on the stairs.  
The new house didn't have stairs.  
This wasn't their house. And the voice that called out when the door to the room opened wasn't their mother.  
"Sammy? Alex? Are you up?"  
Sam's eyes were open at this point, giving him plenty of time to see that this wasn't his room. For starters, the walls were a pure, almost freshly painted white. The walls of the room he shared with his sister were baby blue. Sam, at the call of the women's voice, turned their head on reflex to look at her.  
Oh. Shit.  
Oh. Shit.  
 **Was Sam high?**  
This was like some fucked up self-insert fanfiction. Though Sam would admit that they had a secret liking for them, actually being in one wasn't their plan.  
The women's face broke out in a wave of relief.  
"Oh! Sam, you're okay!" The women rushed up to them, bending down by the edge of the bed. She reached out her hand to stroke Sam's face.  
When Sam pulled back, her face dropped.  
"Hey. No. It's just me," she said softly.  
In the bed next to Sam, Alex's voice gave a soft groan. The women sighed.  
"Right," she said softly, retreating her hand,"Whale said there'd be memory issues."  
((I had shit written down here and it was really good. But then I forgot to save, and the rest of this chapter got deleted. So I'm gonna go the short way 'round and just shorten it by taking some shortcuts. I'm really pissed at this. So for the sake of my sanity we're gonna skip this small part and I'll come back to it later.))

"What the fuck", Sam hissed through his teeth, staring at theirself in the mirror. Waking up to a fictional character calling you their son - while wild in every way - that was manageable. Having said character use the right pronouns? Again, manageable. Finding that your entire body has changed it's biological code? Nope. Fuck that. The "Fuck This Shit" song was currently Sam's theme song. It wasn't even that the change had occurred that freaked them out; it was the fact that it had, like everything else, happened without Sam's knowledge.  
In the corner of the mirror, near the reflection of Alex's still-sleeping face, lay a photograph. According to the way Sam appeared to himself in the reflection, it was taken rather recently. Sam and Alex were sitting in front of a half eaten cake, smiling.  
Alex.  
"Alex!" Sam whipped their head around, half-glaring at the sleeping figure. She was still as a statue (which considering what Sam associated statues with, wasn't a good sign".  
There were voices outside the door, arguing.  
"I don't care! They're my- I just want to make sure they're alright."  
"They're fine, no thanks to you. Sam's already up and moving and I doubt Alex will be out for much longer."  
"I... I know. I just. Don't see what's so wrong with being worried."  
There was a pause; Sam couldn't hear any movement.  
"You're lucky I'm feeling generous."

 

~~~

 

Sam was staring down the street, trying to process everything. Alex was still asleep, and it had been decided that a walk around the town would help revive Sam's "memory".  
The problem was, it wasn't a lost cause. There really were memories swirling around in his head; albeit foggy ones. It was almost like a dream, and it was that that prevented them from really realizing exactly where they were.  
A bell rung.  
Emma had taken Sam into a... Diner?  
Granny's Diner. Of course. How could Sam forget? They loved to come here, didn't they?   
Everything was becoming more and more familiar by the second; perhaps that was the reason there was a growing sense of dread in his stomach. It became clear to Sam that they were no longer sure which was real. Had they lived there their entire life? Or had they truly just woken up here?  
The truth was - and know that this is something the two children would never know, my dear readers - is that the answer was both. It was true that there had previously been a boy who lived here in their place, but he had made a wish that had been wildly misinterpreted. One that couldn't be undone. One that had been made at the exact time that Alex had made hers.  
When the lives of individuals are switched around, the whole universe shifts itself to accommodate the new circumstances. New memories are created and the old ones destroyed, until only a faint sense of deja vu remains. I daresay you've felt it yourself. We've all been someone else at some point.  
That's just a fact.  
Soon there wouldn't even be enough left for Sam to feel that dread. Not until Alex would awaken.  
Sammy might have a knack for storytelling, but Alex was always the best at _remembering_.

 

 

 

 

Alex was swimming in a sea of darkness.  
She needed to wake up.  
She had to wake up.  
...  
...  
 _But what's the point in waking up when you're not alone?_


End file.
